1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the testing of selected motor muscle responses for the purpose of determining that the ability of an individual to perform motor functions has not been impaired. The selected motor responses tested are used as indicators of the overall performance of an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
The unimpaired performance of employees on the job is a condition that employers have a right to expect and, in some cases, are liable when impaired performance results in loss or injury. Existing technology has not enabled a consistent, non-judgmental and accurate method of assuring that the performance of an individual is unimpaired.
Specifically, the problems associated with determining what persons are performing without impairment are:
a. the belief that impairment of performance is the result only of substance use (e.g. drugs or alcohol). PA0 b. no statistical criteria has been established indicating the quantity of many substances that cause impairment in an individual. PA0 c. the physiological indications of impairment can be so subtle that they are not available to human observers or are subject to differing interpretations. PA0 d. certain legitimate substances that do not cause impairment (e.g. Advil), mimic and are mistaken for substances that do cause impairment (e.g. marijuana). PA0 e. certain testing methods are invasive and may violate constitutional considerations such as "due process" in cases of illegal substances and may violate certain religious beliefs.
While this list does not exhaust the possible list of problems that employers are encountering in this area, it does demonstrate the need for apparatus and method of testing to insure the non-impaired performance of their employees by non-intrusive techniques.